Sol 101
Sol 101 is the latest installment in the Sol 10 franchise, following the absolute trainwreck that the original installment had not yet reached but was certainly on its way to becoming. You might be asking yourself, isn't this a reboot? And to this I will answer you, Earth-1776 has infinite amounts of timelines so therefore everything is possible except what is impossible so therefore a timeline exists where I did answer that question and this is not that that timeline. This timeline is the one where I completely avoid addressing that question at all, at least in this paragraph. You may also ask yourself, is this page complete? Hell no. But don't you dare mark this as a stub. I'm watching you. Also, FWIW, the series is pronounced "soul one-oh-one", not "saul one-hundred-and-one". Synopsis In a not-so-distant future, a crime lord named Direheart leads an open rebellion against the heavens. Jules has been cast out of the afterlife for his inability to stop him. In order to make things right and achieve heaven, Jules must direct a young boy named Sol to become the ultimate hero and to protect the Omnitrix. Episodes Characters *'Sol '- A small town boy who enjoys nothing more than walking along highways and using ancient ethereal soul artifacts for fun. Well, no. He enjoys one thing more. Girls. *'Laika' - No one really knows for sure, but he looks pretty communist and he has the power of gun so no one's really too worried about finding out. They're more worried about not getting shot than "hey, I wonder what's inside of that thing that's shooting at me". *'Omnitrix '- A tormented soul prisoner bent on watching her captors die, but willing to have a bit more fun before that all transpires. *'Jules '- The only one capable of really saving the universe at this point. Has been cast out of the City of Lore until Crimelord Direheart is defeated. *'Christian '- A human gifted with the power to limitlessly modify the structure of his own DNA, provided he can steal the required "blueprints" to start the process. *'Crimelord Direheart' - A monstrously twisted version of Christian. Trivia *For a second, this was called Nu Sol 10, until I realized why that was a bad thing for me. More alternate titles: **Sol 11 **Sol 100 **Sol 10001110101 **Sol 12 **Sol x **Sol xx **Sol xxx Adventures ft. Ron Jeremy and Mia Khalifa **Sol 10: Hit or Miss? **Alexander the Best **Sol 10 + x **Sol 10 + 0 **Sol Survivor **sol **Sol 10: Rebooted **Sol 10: Rewritten **501 *This series had to ditch the old "Sol 10 and" naming format, due to it not being as easy to roll off of the tongue. *Sol also adopted a TV-MA rating for this series, as it gave him more artistic freedom. *Inspirations for this series are very wide and include the following: Homestuck, Scott Pilgrim, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Warframe, Star Trek, Watchmen, Kingdom of Loathing, Borderlands, the MCU, Animorphs, NieR, Pacific Rim, Tron: Legacy, the Giver, FTL, inFamous, Kamen Rider, Power Rangers (mostly Mighty Morphin', Time Force, and RPM), Star Wars, several classic novels (Wuthering Heights, Moby-Dick), and of course, Ben 10. Category:Series Category:Earth-1776 Category:Sol